Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Days of Darkness
by lalalala1
Summary: "I lost my mom, dad, brother... No. Not just them. I lost my entire family in a battle against the Wild." Hercules is an orphan. He's a Riolu who had every member of his family killed by the Wild. Once the Wild destroy his home kingdom and kill his loved ones, he becomes determined to defeat them... and hopefully, find a way to bring his family back.
1. Prologue

This is an idea I've had in my head for a little while now, so what do I do? Write a fanfiction! By the way, I'll still be using "Line" for my border lines. EDIT: By the way, this is in "Games" because this is a universe based off of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe, but it's not necessarily the same.

Line

The Wild have been raiding for a while now. Who are the Wild, you ask? Hear it from someone who lost their entire family to them. My name is Hercules. I'm a Riolu. I always wear an anklet around my right leg. The Wild are Pokémon, but not like us. They're vicious creatures without hearts, and they seem to be bent on total destruction. The only things they don't attack are members of their own kind. Which is to say, other Wild. My mom, dad, and my little brother Heracles… and everyone else. Heracles and I were twins. I came out of the egg first, which is why I called him my little brother. I remember the last raid on Poké Land, my home. It was the one I lost my family to. Poké Land was devastated… and so was I. Let me tell you a little more.

Poké Land was a peaceful place, where Pokémon lived together in harmony. The rulers were a good government, and all was well. You could see that Poké Land was big. It was high in population, seeing as you could see houses everywhere. The golden royal palace was the most decorated building, and the most beautiful. However, the peace all changed in the last raid on Poké Land.

The Wild suddenly started streaming out of the Mystery Dungeons surrounding Poké Land. After surrounding it, they barged in and destroyed everything on sight. My brother was mercilessly slaughtered by a Mightyena. Both of us were really young, and with no battle experience. A Ninetales burned my parents to death. It defeated them in battle, but instead of letting them faint, it continued to burn their bodies and they died. I remember my parents telling me they'd be back after the battle, but they weren't. The raid lasted a week, and I nearly lost my own life as well. I survived because my best friend's family took me in and protected me for a bit. Ever since, I've been training really hard... at least, that's what some people would say. It's really just taking out my anger on punching bags. Sometimes it helps, but ultimately, it never does...

In the beginning, I said they've been raiding for a while now. That's because as I speak, the Wild are camping right outside the borders of Poké Land. Every few nights, they come in and attack again, then retreat and regroup. They've shown no signs of stopping, however… I'll find a way. I'll **end** them. They deserve _**no better fate.**_Maybe... I'll even find a way to bring my family back.

Line

What do you think? I plan on continuing this. I think this idea has a lot of potential, so I'm going to build off of this. Review, please!


	2. Start of a Massive Siege

Yep, decided to start naming chapters.

Line

Punch. Punch. Kick. Kick. SLAM! I watched as the punching bag fell off and slid across the floor. I felt relieved of my anger, my pain... for a split second. It wasn't reliable stress relief.

"_No_," I thought to myself, "_I need to do better than that if I'm ever to match the power of a Wild. Stupid Mystery Dungeons. Why do they have to exist?"_

In case you're wondering what a Mystery Dungeon is, I'll go into detail right now since I didn't tell you what they were the last time I mentioned them. Some say they've only recently starting appearing, but that's not true. As far as I know, Mystery Dungeons have been around forever. Not much is known about them, only the fact that the Wild inhabit them. Otherwise, Mystery Dungeons are shrouded in mystery (hence the name). Pokémon have gone exploring in Mystery Dungeons before, yet they've managed to uncover so little about them. Apparently they're filled with danger, as well as treasure. The danger is that the Wild start attacking on sight. The treasure some have discovered include evolutionary items, Poké (which is our currency), and more. How things like Poké end up in there is beyond me. I walked over to the next punching bag, and quickly pressed my palm on it in a flash. All of my anger, my sorrow... came flooding back to me. I imagined this punching bag was the Mightyena that slaughtered my brother.

"Force Palm!"

A yellow blast of energy erupted from my palm as I shouted the words, sending the punching bag flying. It reached the ground and skidded across the floor, like the 1st one did.

"Quick Attack!"

I moved at the speed of light to the next punching bag, imagining it was the Ninetales that killed my parents, leaving a white trail of energy behind me, slamming into it, knocking it off the thing that held it, and sent it flying across the room, much like the other two. I continued my "training" until every punching bag had been knocked off. I was drenched in sweat. I walked out of the training room and heard Madame Delsi call,

"Hercules, it's time for lunch."

Madame Delsi is a Delphox. The only one in Poké Land. She likes to spend her time gazing into the fire on the tip of the stick she always carries around and into the future. She usually doesn't talk about what she sees. Madame Delsi took me in after I lost my family, soon after Ralz's family did, as they didn't really have the space, money, or time to take care of me for long. Ralz is my best friend, by the way. He's an Electrike. Madame Delsi is a really close family friend… or rather, was. I don't really have a family anymore.

"Hercules, why do you do this? Nowadays, you spend your life in that training room," Madame Delsi stated.

"I need to get stronger. Remember the raid before this one?" I replied. Madame Delsi seemed saddened. I knew she had my best interests at heart, but I felt I needed to get a lot stronger, badly. We sat down and quietly ate lunch. It was a rich, spicy soup. Apparently, the name was "Fiery Chili Soup" or something like that. It was my favorite out of all Madame Delsi's dishes. It was her favorite as well. After we finished, I quickly did the dishes while Madame Delsi gazed into her fire. After I did the dishes, I took a shower and my plans were to immediately get back to training, right after I hung up all the punching bags. I quickly finished my shower, but when I got out, Madame Delsi was crying.

"Auntie Delsi, are you okay?" Auntie Delsi was what I've called her ever since I met her.

"Yes, it's just… b-bad omens," she answered. I did my best to comfort her. My afternoon schedule was to eat lunch, shower, and then "train" some more. However, recently, she would become depressed and really sad around this time. It wasn't every day. She always muttered something like "Bad omens". I tried to comfort her as she sobbed into a handkerchief. A spark shot across my brain. It wasn't every day, as I mentioned before. I just noticed that every time she sobbed like this, the Wild would barge into Poké land that night. Yet for some reason, this seemed different. Previously, she would just shed a few tears and be done with it, yet right now she was sobbing heavily.

"It's the Wild, isn't it?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she was heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Bad omens. The Wild are coming. Poké Land will be destroyed." I knew to trust her. Madame Delsi's fire never lied. I knew firsthand... from my family's death.

She fled the house and ran towards the royal palace. I followed her. Poké Land was ruled by a king and queen. 2 Dragonite, in fact. As we got closer to the palace, we saw a long line. It was filled with angry Pokémon that seemed to be complaining. We rushed into the palace and saw the rulers of Poké Land.

"King Dracen! Queen Aradite!" Madame Delsi's voice was filled with urgency.

"Madame Delsi. How good to see you. As you can see, I am very busy right now, so-" King Dracen started.

"The Wild are invading tonight!" I shouted. Both King Dracen and Queen Aradite had their eyes wide open.

"Madame Delsi, is this true?" Queen Aradite asked. Madame Delsi nodded.

"Yes. As you know, I have the ability to see into the near future. I have done just that earlier today, and I sense that the Wild are preparing for a massive attack."

"Ready the defenses at once! Station them around the borders of the kingdom!" No one dared question King Dracen. Now that we'd done what we needed to do, we started back to our home. As we walked by all the other Pokémon, I noticed that they seemed to be the rulers of nearby kingdoms. I don't think I mentioned this before, but, Poké Land isn't the only kingdom that's been attacked by the Wild. I listened and learned that the Wild had been raiding non-stop on the other kingdoms. Poké Land was the kingdom with the strongest military force. I assumed the other rulers were here to get help.

We arrived back at the house, and it was getting dark.

"AUNTIE DELSI! LOOK!" I gasped. Out the window, I saw countless numbers of the Wild invading Poké Land. I've seen raids before, but never, EVER, one this big. Madame Delsi was right. This WAS worse than the other raids. This could only mean one thing.

This was really, really, really, REALLY bad.

Line

Yeah! Chapter 1 is done! By the way, the entire story is going to be told first person from Hercules's POV. Anyways, REVIEW!


	3. Cursed Memories and a Stopped Siege

Another chapter! Also, I would like to thank my friend Boa for reviewing. Thanks! And thanks to everyone else for putting up with the very immature review that I gave to myself. A review begging for reviews. Thank you for bearing with me, and let the story continue!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.

Line

"NO! HERACLES!" I screamed out in horror as the Mightyena killed my brother.

"HERCULES!" he cried back to me… his last word before he died.

"NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" I could only watch as my parents were burned to death by the Ninetales.

"Hercules, come with me!" Ralz's mother, a Manectric, appeared out of nowhere.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD! HERACLES IS DEAD!" I was dragged away by Ralz's mother as the Wild almost cornered us. I was in hysterics. I sobbed on, and on, and on. I walked over to Ralz's home, still crying heavily. I could've drowned everyone in Poké Land with my tears. It was too much for my seven-year-old self to take. The horrors of knowing that my parents and brother were dead combined with seeing them die right before my eyes… it was just too much. I collapsed on the floor of Ralz's home once I got in, drenched in tears. Ralz and his family tried to comfort me… but when I got up, tried to calm down, and looked out the window, I saw that the house of my grandparents had been burned down. I saw their corpses. I saw the house of my aunt and uncle burned down. I saw their corpses. Now, instead of just my parents and brother, my ENTIRE FAMILY was dead. I sobbed harder. I could have flooded the world with my crying. I was beyond my limits. There was only so much I could take. I lay on the floor, silently sobbing. I was in a growing ocean of the tears that streamed out of my eyes. My eyes were swollen, puffy, and red. And then…

Line

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up in my bed, crying and hyperventilating. It was a nightmare. I realized that it wasn't real. It was just a reminder that I had lost all the family I had before the last raid on Poké Land. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I was ten now. My family was long dead. It was just a nightmare, but the tears just kept coming. I simply lay in bed, silently crying, like in the nightmare, like when I lost my family three years ago.

Line

It was morning and I was groggy. I couldn't get to sleep after I had that nightmare at midnight. I went downstairs for some breakfast. I found a note by the door. It read,

"I'm at the hospital. I already made breakfast. –Auntie Delsi" As the note said, I found some food already made in the kitchen. There were waffles, so I sat down and quietly began to eat.

_"Why would she be at the hospital?"_ I thought to myself. I quickly finished my breakfast and decided to head over to the hospital. I ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't get attacked by the Wild. On the building were big, gold, letters that read,

"BLISS HOSPITAL: FEEL BLISSFUL" All Bliss Hospitals were run by Blissey, Chansey, Audino, and sometimes Wigglytuff. I went inside and saw Madame Delsi immediately.

"Auntie Delsi?" I asked.

"Hercules?" Madame Delsi turned around.

"You shouldn't have come! It's much too dangerous with the defenses fighting with the forces of the Wild!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you why you would be here," I replied.

"Well, something unusual happened and I decided to take a look for myself."

"What happened?"

"Have a look." I peeked over the ginormous crowd and saw something in a bed. It was female. She seemed around my age, and she appeared to be in a coma.

"A Meditite?"

"Yes. She was attacked by the Wild and knocked unconscious right outside Poké Land. The defenses found her and saved her life by taking her here."

"Huh?"

"She was traveling alone."

"That's suicide!"

"Yes. The chances that we found her were microscopic. She is very, VERY lucky to be alive." Just then, we heard an explosion. The hospital was under attack. The Wild were pouring in from every direction.

"What's happening?" I cried to Madame Delsi, "The defenses should've kept the Wild at bay!"

"I told you, it was much too dangerous to come here!" she shouted to me.

"What do we do now?" I yelled as fires blazed, energy blasts fired, and claws were slashing all around us.

"Escape now, Hercules! I will be right behind you!" I ran off to the exit, but it was blocked by a Sylveon. The Sylveon was of the Wild.

"Bullet Punch!" My paw started glowing silver, shot forward towards the Sylveon and knocked it over. It was about to get up and counterattack when I made a mad dash for the door and exited the hospital. Bad choice. I was surrounded by the Wild, similar to the incident three years ago. There was no one to save me now. I had no choice but to rush through them.

"Quick Attack!" I rushed forward, doubting that I would be alive by tonight. Suddenly, my body went into auto-pilot. Left, right, jump, under, roll, slide, right, side-step, left. Miraculously, I made it out of the giant group of the Wild and started running towards Madame Delsi's house. I looked behind me and saw Madame Delsi. The fighting was all around us. As I ran, I noticed something. The Wild seemed to only be able to communicate with each other. Every time I heard a Wild roar, or shout, or whatever, my ears processed something incomprehensible.

"ENTER NOW!" Madame Delsi screamed at me. I opened the door, with Madame Delsi following. We locked the door, but we wouldn't be safe for long.

"I thought the Wild didn't raid in the day time!"

"They've been raiding since last night! They haven't stopped at all!"

"So then it's true? It really is worse than the other raids?" The look on Madame Delsi's face was grim.

"Perhaps. As of now, it seems that Poké Land will have an unfortunate end." I looked out the window. The king and queen themselves were out there, fighting to the death. Then I saw a Pokémon that seemed stronger and more resilient than the rest. The Pokémon was of the Wild, but it seemed to radiate power.

"That Tyranitar is leading the siege, isn't it?" I asked Madame Delsi. I watched as a Tyrantrum walked up to the Tyranitar, exchanged a few words and ran off.

"It seems so," came her reply.

"If it's the leader, then if it's defeated their forces will be scattered!" I said hopefully.

"That may be true, but our forces are much too weak to handle the leader." Just then, I could feel rage and anger boiling up inside me. I wanted to kill. The Wild killed my family... I know. I was foolish. But I was blinded by anger. That Tyranitar... I recognized it. I recognized it as the same Tyranitar leading the week-long raid that killed my family. Years of resentment resurfaced inside me.

"Let me go." Madame Delsi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me go," I repeated, "that Tyranitar led a siege that led to my family's demise. Let me go. I'm going to _**kill**_ it."

"No. You are too young and inexperienced, and that is final. You are naïve, Hercules. You are not ready. You must understand."

"I don't care. **_IT_ **indirectly killed my family. I'll kill IT." Against Madame Delsi's orders, I ran out of the house and onto the battlefield. I ran up to the Tyranitar, which was toppling over a house. This was my chance for revenge.

"Force Palm!" As the burst of energy left my palm, the Tyranitar nearly toppled over. I was surprised when I saw that it was getting up. That Force Palm did four times the damage it normally would've done. Which is a lot. King Dracen and Queen Aradite, who were flying overhead, widened their eyes when they saw that a ten-year-old was on the battlefield. However, they were left speechless. Several sharpened rocks started to appear around the Tyranitar. A Stone Edge attack. I sure didn't have the combat skill or experience to avoid taking damage from this, but I was sure going to try. As the stones were fired, I called out.

"Copycat!" Several sharp stones appeared around me and shot towards the Tyranitar and other rocks. I was lucky that my stones fired at the other stones, allowing me to avoid take damage. Every time a stone hit another stone, a small explosion was created. A lot of smoke was created, but once it cleared, one last stone shot through. One of mine. It hit my opponent in the face. I took this chance to follow up.

"Bullet Punch!" I lurched forward with my arm outstretched and my paw glowing silver. I struck the Tyranitar square in the nose, expecting it to have been taken down after that. I was dead wrong. The Tyranitar got up, and stomped its foot on the ground. Suddenly, I saw a wave of energy travel across the ground, and when it touched me, I was sent flying. It had used Earthquake. I skidded across the ground when I landed, and it slowly made its way toward me. I braced myself, ready for the end. Suddenly, I saw two Giga Impacts rush toward me. No, they were aiming for the Tyranitar! I watched as King Dracen and Queen Aradite saved my life. However, the Tyranitar still managed to get up. It roared, and I was at the end of my rope. I struggled to get up, and I somehow managed to do it. I had to end this NOW.

"Force Palm!" I put everything I had left into that one attack to make it really count. I waited, and waited, and waited. The Tyranitar did not get up, and it was defeated. Every citizen in Poké Land watched as the Wild started to retreat. Our kingdom was in ruins, but the raid was stopped.

Line

You like? No? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Kausha of the Lost Village

Here is lalalala1 bringing you another chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Days of Darkness! There was a question asking me if there was going to be anything about humans in this story. There is, but only in this chapter. There will be no further mention of humans after this chapter. And humans aren't actually going to be in this chapter, humans are only going to be mentioned. Hope that clears it up. Also, there is a quote from Avatar: The Last Airbender in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.

Line

"Madame Delsi, do you understand that you are this child's appointed guardian?" King Dracen asked. Madame Delsi lowered her head. I stepped forward.

"Stop! I fought the Tyranitar of my own accord! She didn't allow me to go, but I disobeyed!" I cried out. King Dracen stroked his chin as he pondered this, Queen Aradite quietly observing.

"Under normal circumstances, we would fine you, but since you saved the kingdom," King Dracen paused, "I think we can make an exception this time." King Dracen said the last line with a warm smile and warm eyes. Madame Delsi and I said our thanks, bowed, and left the palace. We started walking home, or so I thought.

"Auntie Delsi? This isn't the way to home," I stated.

"We are going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"There is someone I was supposed to meet there." We reached Bliss Hospital, and went in. We went into the room with the crowd. It was the same room I found Madame Delsi in before. It was the one with the unconscious Meditite. When we went in, the Meditite seemed to have healed.

"Who are you meeting?" I asked.

"Ssh," Madame Delsi replied.

"Why is everyone still looking at me?" the Meditite spoke up. It had been sleeping before.

"Kausha, it's time to go." Madame Delsi said.

"Kausha?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Kausha?"

"I'm Kausha." the Meditite clarified. She held out her hand.

"You must be Hercules. Nice to meet you," Kausha said with a smile. I shook her hand with a puzzled look on my face.

"Madame Delsi told me your name, but she never went into detail," Kausha explained. We started walking toward a strange building, and I was still confused.

"I have to do some paperwork. Wait here," Madame Delsi said as we went into the office of the strange building. Madame Delsi went into the hall.

"Madame Delsi is filling out papers that'll make her my official guardian," Kausha said.

"I… still don't know what's going on," I told Kausha.

"Do you know why I was in the hospital, unconscious?" Kausha asked me.

"You were knocked out by a Wild," I replied.

"Alright then, do you know why I was traveling alone?" Kausha questioned.

"No," I answered.

"I'm from Urcea Village."

"Isn't that the village that was annihilated in a Wild raid, not too long ago?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm the only survivor. I was traveling alone because my home was destroyed."

"I'm so sorry… you must be an orphan then, like me."

"You're an orphan too?"

"Yeah."

"I remember the genocide as if it just happened. That day changed me forever."

*Flash back*

"GO NOW!" Mom shouted at me.

"But what about you?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"I'll die happy." Mom smiled.

"NO! MOM!"

"GO! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" I had no option but to flee. I busted through the walls of the house, and ran as fast as I could away from Urcea Village. A lot of the village was frozen over, and I could see multiple people dead. The destruction raged on.

*End of flash back*

"I found food and water, and I was attacked a lot. Every time, I was really lucky to get away. Then, I was right outside this kingdom. I was knocked out, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with a lot of people staring at me," Kausha went on.

"That's because things like these don't really happen around here. Survivors are rare. We have at least a couple Pokémon murdered by the Wild every few nights. And… I'm really sorry about your mom. What happened to your dad?" I asked.

"He was sent on a scouting mission for Urcea Village, but... he never came back." Kausha lowered her head.

"I lost my entire family in the last raid on Poké Land. My aunt, my uncle, grandparents, mom, dad, brother…"

"Grandparents? Whose side of the family?"

"Dad's. Mom's parents already died of old age."

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's not your fault. Do you see this anklet I'm wearing?" I pointed to my right leg.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"This is all I have left of my family." I lowered my head and put a grim expression on my face.

"…It's not enough, is it?" Kausha asked, but it was more like a statement.

"…No. It isn't." Tears started welling up in my eyes. There wasn't anyone but Kausha in the room to see them.

"When did this happen?" Kausha questioned.

"Three years ago."

"I lost my family about a month ago, maybe a little more, maybe a little less."

"I guess you're still depressed."

"When I looked back, my mother had fainted. Even though she had already fainted, she was hit with an Ice Beam that was fired by a Kingdra. The next second, I saw her lifeless body. She sacrificed her own life to ensure my survival."

"She died a noble death. I guess she was happy knowing that she would die to let you live."

"Sometimes, I wish I was dead. I wish I was murdered like my mom was, so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of the loss of my family."

"What species were your parents?"

"My mom was a Medicham, while my dad was an Alakazam."

"My parents were both Lucario. They were killed before my eyes by a Ninetales. My brother was slaughtered by a Mightyena, also before my eyes."

"It hurts even more when they were killed before your eyes and you knew you were helpless to stop the Wild."

"It does. You know, my favorite stories are about humans, whatever those are, turning into Pokémon and saving the world. My parents told me those stories every night. The Legend of the Bittercold, the Legend of Team PokéPals, and the Legend of Ginji were my favorite stories. Those stories seem to have a common mural. That friendship is important. And I treasure that. Because friendship is all I have left without my family. I treasure those stories even more than I did before I lost my family."

"Those stories must mean a lot to you."

"They do." Just then, Madame Delsi came back.

"The papers are all filed. Let's be on our way," Madame Delsi stated. We walked to our home in silence.

"So, I'm going to be living with you guys from now on?" Kausha asked.

"Yes. Hercules already told you about his past, right?" Madame Delsi said.

"I did. I'm not the only one that lost their family to the Wild." I answered. We arrived, and we went in.

"Feels nice, having someone that cares about me again," Kausha stated, referring to Madame Delsi. There was a look of nostalgia in her eyes. I felt empathetic. Madame Delsi smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, Kausha."

Line

So… HOW ABOUT THAT? Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you wanted, it focused on Kausha and her past. The introduction of a new character takes a whole chapter! Wow! By the way, Dina (who is my friend that is reading my story), if this chapter was way too sad for you, 2BADSOSAD! Hope my answer in the first author's note answered your question, Guest-who-asked-me-about-humans. PLEASE REVIEW, BTW! P.S, if you're wondering how I came up with the name "Urcea", I took the name "Arceus", removed the "s", and rearranged the letters. Pretty "creative", huh Boa (who is another friend reading my story)? P.P.S, the quotes "It's not enough, is it?" "No. It isn't." come from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's when Katara meets Haru and they talk about the war's toll on their families.


	5. Another Orphaned

Let us celebrate a perfectly normal day by having me upload another chapter of PMD: DoD! Wootwoot! Sorry if this whole PMD thing isn't what you wanted if you're looking for another human story. It's just that… the story in my head didn't really mention humans except for the legends part. Meh, the whole human turning into a Pokémon is overrated and overused, anyway. So, yeah. Humans don't exist in the world of PMD: DoD except for in legends.

To Boa: Lmao "exciting"? Dina would say "depressing".

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fanfiction.

Line

It was nighttime, and Kausha had just moved into the room right next to mine. It was empty, except for a bed. Madame Delsi has multiple bedrooms.

"Hey, Hercules?" Kausha spoke up. She simply appeared out of the darkness into my room.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is it true that you have a few Pokémon die every few nights?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. Poké Land's situation with the Wild just keeps getting worse. You were attacked when you came to the borders of the kingdom because there is a MASSIVE Wild camp right outside Poké Land right now. Every few nights, they attack the kingdom, and then, they usually retreat and regroup after a few hours of pure destruction. The last one was different. They raided for more than four times the amount of time they normally did, going from the evening to the middle of the next day. They stopped after the Tyranitar leading the siege was defeated. No one knows a way to stop them, and we can't hold out much longer."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A while, now. I don't know for how long, but I'm pretty sure it's been a few months."

"So, your defenses are slowly diminishing?"

"No kidding. Within a few weeks, I'm pretty sure we'll all be dead."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've met the king and queen, and they're really nice. They're not going to let this happen to their precious kingdom."

"It's not like they've got a choice. Surely you know that we have the strongest defenses in the region, and we're on the verge of annihilation? Multiple other rulers have come to us to ask for help, but we can't spare anything we have, otherwise we'll die. We're hopeless. It just seems like the Wild are undefeatable."

"They don't have a choice, eh? I've heard of your heroic act, taking out the Tyranitar. We have a young fighter in you, and maybe in kids all over the world. If we unite, we can find a way to hold out."

"Don't you think that we've already tried that? I mean, excuse me if I've already given up hope but I've seen every member of my family killed. If the Wild have numbers like those, as well as the power and battle skills, it would be logical to combine our forces. The entire world is in peril, stuck in a war that simply won't end until one side goes extinct. The Wild defeated our united defenses, and we're losing. What brilliant plan can save us?"

"I can fight."

"So can Ralz. You haven't met him, but do you honestly think a group of- wait, how old are you again?"

"Ten."

"Do you honestly think a group of ten-year-olds can wipe out the entire Wild population?" Kausha seemed at a loss for words at my argument.

"Let's go to sleep. I think I'll introduce you to Ralz tomorrow." I suggested.

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

Line

The next morning, I woke up feeling extremely bored. I looked at the clock in my room. It was 9:00. I knew I couldn't introduce Kausha to Ralz. Ralz usually didn't wake up until 1:00 or 2:00 at noon. I looked outside the window, and it was really sunny. The Wild hadn't raided that night, as they never raid two nights in a row. I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Well, look who's finally up," Kausha said with a smirk. Madame Delsi was making pancakes.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Well, you told me you were going to introduce me to Ralz," she replied.

"Not yet. Ralz sleeps in. Like, until 1:00 PM." Kausha whistled.

"The pancakes are done," Madame Delsi announced, giving us a few pancakes each, some butter, some syrup, and poured some orange juice for both Kausha and me. I ate breakfast quickly, and so did Kausha, for whatever reason. I decided to head to the training room. I had plenty of time. I turned around to notice Kausha following me.

"What?" I asked her. Kausha shrugged.

"I wanted to see the training room," came her reply. I shrugged and showed her the way.

"Wow, that's a lot of punching bags," Kausha whistled, "you know, seeing this makes me feel like having a battle."

"Why not with me?" I questioned.

"Heh, why not?" Kausha challenged.

"You're on." Soon, we were on opposite sides of the room, with all the punching bags out of the way.

"Bullet Punch!" My paw shined with a bright, silver energy, and I launched toward Kausha with my arm outstretched.

"Detect!" Just when my glowing paw was about to hit her, she side stepped. She smirked.

"Psycho Cut!" A crescent-shaped, blade of purple, psychic energy formed in her hands, and she was about to bring it down on me.

"Copycat!" The same thing formed in my hands, and our blades clashed. I darted back from the collision, and so did she.

"Quick Attack!" I sped toward her from the left.

"Detect!" She side stepped again, but I saw it coming. I kept on the offensive.

"Force Palm!" Apparently, Detect was a move that couldn't be used twice in a row, and she was knocked to the floor.

"Bullet Punch!" I launched at her again.

"Brick Break!" She brought her hand down in a chop motion on top of my paw, and intercepted my attack.

"Psycho Cut!" Kausha was about to slash me.

"Copycat!" I defended myself against the attack. It was crucial that I didn't get hit by that attack, since Psychic was super effective against Fighting.

"Bullet Punch!" I stopped using my own Psycho Cut and decided to smash her Psycho Cut with a Bullet Punch. I succeeded, and her attack shattered. Upon shattering, my Bullet Punch hit her in the face and sent her flying.

"Quick Attack!" I rushed at her as a white trail of light blazed behind me.

"Detect!" She simply slid away from my attack, but I simply kept going. I darted after her, and this time, it was a hit. She slid a few inches away, but she simply smirked and said,

"Recover." She was enveloped in a greenish light, and her wounds began to heal. I realized I could take advantage of this.

"Copycat." My own wounds began to heal, as well. At this point, she cut off the battle.

"Good game, but I forfeit. The battle will just keep going on forever." She extended her hand to shake paws/hands. I extended my paw, and shook.

"Good game."

Line

It was 1:00 PM, and Ralz, Kausha, and I were all sitting under a tree. We all just had a picnic, and Madame Delsi was chatting with Ralz's parents, leaving us three to do whatever we wanted.

"Ralz, Kausha. Kausha, Ralz." I introduced them to each other.

"Hey," Kausha said.

"Hey," Ralz replied.

"So…." Kausha awkwardly spoke.

"I'm bored," Ralz whined.

"Ralz, your family's the one that took Hercules in for a while, right?" Kausha asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Ralz replied.

"Nothing. Just curious." Kausha stated.

"Ralz! It's time to go! We need to go to get groceries!" We heard Ralz's mother call.

"Well, see you guys," Ralz said. Then he left, along with his parents.

"Looks like we should be getting back, too," Kausha announced.

"Yeah, let's go."

Line

It was nighttime. Kausha had already gone to sleep. I don't know how she did it. Explosions could be heard all around. The Wild had raided again. I couldn't sleep. I watched the fighting from my bedroom window. As I watched, something caught my eye. A house was on fire. I felt like I was forgetting something. That's when it hit me.

"Ralz…" I widened my eyes in disbelief. **BOOM!** I heard the door bust down. I started hyperventilating in panic. Could the Wild be invading our home? I ran to the doorway, only to find Madame Delsi and…

"Ralz?" I asked. He was panting, and he looked like he had been running for his life. He was bleeding, as well as… crying?

"Mom… Dad… parents… dying…" Ralz said between breaths. Madame Delsi closed the door. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then, without a word, she took Ralz, placed him on a soft bed, and started to treat his wounds. I looked out the window again, and I saw the corpses of Ralz's parents near their burning house.

"I'm really sorry Ralz…" In a flash, I knew what had happened. His parents were killed… before his eyes.

"It always hurts more when it happened in front of you. Now I know what you meant," Ralz sobbed out.

Line

Yeah, pretty bad ending, but whatever! Sorry this chapter was a little late. I wanted to upload it yesterday as of writing this but… I got a little side-tracked writing it. Kinda went off to read some fanfiction. This chapter mainly focused on Ralz losing his parents (again, terrible ending) and I wanted to include that battle scene, just because. Yes, battles can happen for fun and sport, but also for war in this world.

To Michelle: It's a dark story about war and loss and suffering and other stuff, of course it's negative. And about that rewritten line… No. Just no… you suck. And everyone in the story is a Pokémon. Humans aren't really in the story.

Anyways, REVIEW, PLEASE!


	6. The General and a Mystery

So, so, so, SO sorry for the delay! Yeah, I know I said I was going to update this a few days ago, but laziness struck again. Then I saw your review, and then I felt bad and that I owed you a chapter really soon. Thank you, everyone, for your continued support! Anyways, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories on my account and, of course, my account.

Line

It was the morning of the next day. I was in the office Madame Delsi took Kausha and me to when we first met her. Madame Delsi was filling out paperwork to become Ralz's official guardian, since his parents were now dead. Ralz, Kausha and I were all in the waiting lobby. We all stayed silent. Ralz had a pained expression on his face the whole time as he blankly stared out of the window. It was like he was in a whole other world. I guess he was still in shock. Madame Delsi walked into the lobby, and we started heading home without a word. Ralz kept his pained expression on his face. I could relate. I remember how I felt when I lost my family… Ralz tried to comfort me as much as possible back then, but it didn't help that much. When we got home, the house stayed silent. We went on with our day as normal, but no one spoke.

Line

"Hey, Hercules," Kausha called my name. She was outside my room's door. Ralz moved into ANOTHER room in the house that was unoccupied. It was around evening now.

"What is it?" I asked Kausha.

"What's up with Ralz? He hasn't talked, and he hasn't taken off that face he has on."

"He's in shock right now. How did you feel when you found out that your dad was dead? Or when you saw your mom die?"

"…Not good."

"Exactly. We can relate. We're all orphans. I know how I felt when I was orphaned. I cried for days, not believing it was true."

"I guess it's just… odd. He's living with us now, but he won't talk or take off that expression."

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night."

Line

A week has passed since Ralz moved in with us, and Poké Land's situation is NOT good. Nearly all of our forces are diminished. You may wonder why the Wild didn't just have all of their forces attack us at once. Their numbers surpass us by far, so it would wipe us out, right? But in the beginning, our forces were strong. If they raided like that right away, more of the Wild would die thanks to the stronger forces. As I said before, the Wild seem to be bent on total destruction. The more of them there are the more destruction and the faster it happens. Losing more of their forces than needed would be bad for them. But now that our defenses are nearly gone, King Dracen predicts that they're going to try that now. The Wild are organized, I'll give them that. I've heard that the massive siege that lasted from midnight to mid-day was supposed to be the one that destroyed Poké Land, but we got lucky. I've also heard that this Bisharp named Azash is giving out battle lessons to anyone who signs up. He thinks that the more skilled we are, the more of us survive. Madame Delsi actually signed Ralz, Kausha, and me up for it. And it's a DAY CARE.

"If I had known, I would have never agreed," Kausha grumbled as she had nothing to do but watch little kids play around, completely unaware of the genocide that would inevitably fall upon Poké Land in just a few days' time. It's rather sad how adults think they're protecting them by hiding information from them that they think they can't understand yet, even though they had the right to know. Ralz was on a sofa, along with Kausha and me. Ralz's expression had changed from pained to bored-to-death. We were in a room that was littered with toys and snack wrappers. Honestly, I think that the Larvitar I was watching would have exploded had someone not stolen the snack he was about to eat.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK," he shouted as he chased a Wooper that had picked up the candy bar in its mouth and ran off with it. The Wooper tore off the wrapper after stomping on it while holding the top part in its mouth, started to chew up the candy, and swallowed calmly while the Larvitar was screaming next to it. The Bisharp Azash I mentioned before was picking up all the litter and cleaning up while Kausha suddenly gasped.

"OH. MY. ARCEUS. IT'S HIM," Kausha suddenly squealed like a fangirl (don't we have enough of those these days?). She eyed Azash with sudden interest and admiration.

"Hmm?" Azash looked up from his work.

"I assume you've heard of me?" Azash questioned Kausha.

"Heard what of you?" Ralz asked. He hadn't spoken in a while. I was surprised.

"This is General Azash. He fended off a raid alone to protect a village! Rumor has it that he slayed 100 Wild without a break," Kausha explained. If you're wondering how you can tell one Bisharp from another, Pokémon have their own physical features that make them unique from other members of the same species. Apparently, it's a lot like how humans (which probably don't exist, they're just stories) can tell each other apart using their different faces.

"So you have heard of me. Here, you can help me clean up this mess," Azash said and smiled. We started to help him clean while Kausha rambled on about Azash's amazingness.

"Azash, I thought you were doing battle lessons for anyone who signed up, right? So why is this place a day care?" I interrupted.

"Well, I'm afraid you're too young to do battle lessons," Azash replied.

"But you said yourself that the more skilled we are, the more of us survive." After hearing that, Azash sighed.

"Yes. I'm afraid a terrible fate awaits our kind. The Wild will unleash the genocide on us any day now."

"But I thought you were giving battle lessons to anyone. I'd rather do THOSE than THIS," I said as I gestured to all the trash on the floor that was impossible to clean up. Azash shook his head.

"Nonsense. You are too young, and that is final." With that, he walked away. I felt like he disliked me for some reason. Oh well. Eventually, Madame Delsi came to pick us up. She said that she knew it was a day care all along, and that it would give her time to get groceries. I think that implied that we slowed her down. Then again, no surprise there. We're children.

"Could I like, not go there again?" I asked. Madame Delsi just smiled as she took us all home.

Line

Author's Note: If you're smart enough you'll appreciate this CLUE TO THE REST OF THE STORY TOLD IN THIRD-PERSON.

Meanwhile…

"Are you mad? You swore loyalty to me, and you didn't do it when you had the chance? I never crossed you," a feminine voice shouted.

"Yet you never had the opportunity to cross me. And if I had done it, THEY all would've been against me, and it also would've most likely foiled your plans. They are more intelligent than you believe," a masculine voice replied.

"Hmph. I know that, but you still would've eliminated a major threat. Or were you just too scared of death? Getting too old to live up to that story of glory and fame, are you?"

"Forgive me. I will take the chance next time."

"Good. I have already established a next time…"

"Fill me in."

Line

Yeah. I just gave you a "meanwhile" so you better appreciate it. Instead of complaining about the lack of detail, why don't you spend your time doing something productive instead, like I did being creative (and generous, for that matter) giving you that extra bit of information? As for the productive something in question, why don't you actually start FIGURING IT OUT? In fact, let me know in the _**review section**_ what you think the clue means! On that happy note, please _**review!**_


	7. Waste is Laid

New chapter. Yay. Oh, and Boa… you're off the mark… to say the least XD no offense. Dina, you are pretty close. Someone wants them dead, but the question is who? Hint: it's the 2 Pokémon that were talking. One is pretty easy to guess… story of glory and fame… the story told in the last chapter? But I'm willing to bet money no one will get the 2nd one right. On with the story!

Line

We just got back from the day care. We went on with the day as normal, but that night… the Wild raided. It was bigger than anything I had seen before. It seemed like the entire Wild camp had sieged as predicted. It started out as a few quiet noises. Then, I heard an explosion. Madame Delsi, Ralz, Kausha and I all rushed out to see what was going on. Madame Delsi's eyes widened immediately. She started walking toward the borders of Poké Land, a part where the Wild hadn't appeared yet. She burned down a wall with a Flamethrower, and told us to move quickly and quietly.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"The Wild… SHH," Madame Delsi answered as she heard some Wild moving. She hid us all behind a bush and joined us. I think she foresaw the destruction of Poké Land happening tonight to act like this.

"Make yourselves as scarce as possible," Madame Delsi advised. The Wild were marching into the kingdom like it was their house! They were destroying the borders as they went along. Then, we were noticed by an Infernape.

"RUN!" I heard Madame Delsi cry. I sprinted away from the bush away from the direction of Poké Land. Ralz, Kausha and Madame Delsi followed suit. We probably got noticed by every Wild along the way. The Infernape was chasing us, and it tackled Madame Delsi to the ground.

"Psycho Cut!" Kausha yelled as she sent a wave of psychic energy at the attacker. It was knocked off, and Madame Delsi got up as fast as she could. We continued running. We ran on, and on, and on. Eventually, we found a place to rest without any Wild nearby. I watched as Poké Land was destroyed. A lot of it was crumbled, burned, or frozen over. Just then, something caught my eye. I squinted to see the Dragonite that was dead. Realization dawned on me. King Dracen or Queen Aradite was dead. What would happen now? The kingdom with the strongest defenses destroyed? Now there was no hope for any of the other communities. Would the Wild take over the world, turning it into a mess of chaos and destruction?

Line

Poké Land was long destroyed. Madame Delsi, Ralz, Kausha and I had found a safe haven for us underground. It was safe, but not for long. Even though we knew we would be discovered eventually, we needed all the chance of survival we could get. I began to wonder why the gods wouldn't help us. Legendary Pokémon acted as gods and were responsible for keeping balance and peace in the world. The Wild were the exact opposite of that. They were pure, uncontrolled destruction, unlike the god of destruction Yveltal, who only destroyed to allow for a new start. Surely, the gods would have noticed the existence and problem of the Wild after all this time since the BEGINNING OF THE WORLD? As far as I know, Mystery Dungeons and the Wild have been around forever. The Wild have been warring with us since the world began, and right now, they were on the verge of complete victory. Had the gods EVER stepped in to help us? It was their responsibility, after all. If they had ever helped us or not, I did not know. But I knew one thing. We truly needed them now.

Line

"NO," I cried as Madame Delsi was caught by the Wild.

"RUN, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" were Madame Delsi's instructions. Our underground hideout had been discovered by the Wild. I bolted, along with Kausha and Ralz. I didn't dare try to fight, as that would ensure my death. Against Madame Delsi's orders, I looked back to find her… dead. We ran, ran, and ran on yet. We reached a cliff that was free of any Wild. As soon as we reached it, I collapsed on the ground and started crying. Ralz put a paw on my shoulder in an effort to comfort me, and Kausha put a hand on my other shoulder in an attempt to do the same thing. I appreciated it, but it didn't help. I cried on.

Line

Meanwhile… (Author's Note: Yeah I'm giving you another one just because…)

"I see," the masculine voice said in the darkness.

"As for the "other" one working with you, "he" will be your partner," the feminine voice replied as she pointed towards a shadowed Pokémon nearby. The masculine voice widened his eyes.

"…Caesar?" the shadowed Pokémon merely chuckled and said in a similar masculine voice,

"Long time no see."

Line

I feel so sadistic giving Hercules such a terrible life. Now he's lost everyone that was close to him, except for his friends Ralz and Kausha. Hercules and Madame Delsi have a lot of close ties. Madame Delsi has a lot of sentimental value to Hercules. The emotional bonds… I'M SO CRUEL DX! Anyways, sorry for the unusually short chapter, but at least I got it done, right? I got what I needed to get through in this chapter through, anyway. Oh, and BTW Boa, yeah I meant for the story to be really emotional XD. Did I succeed in that? Anyways, try and figure out what THIS clue means and leave your guess in the _**review section!**_ Even if you don't have a guess, you should still _**review!**_


	8. Vengeance After Three Years

You may have noticed I changed parts of the story, like the summary. This is to better suit Hercules' personality (and "Ever" Siege is a poor name for something that lasted a day). He is driven by a desire for revenge, not by heroism and goodwill, just remember that. Also, I changed the last chapter so Yveltal is the god of destruction. It's better suited for Yveltal. Sorry if I haven't updated as quickly as you would've liked. I spent the past week (okay, couple weeks) being addicted to this story by an a-MA-ZING author under the name of ScytheRider, known as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance. It's like… oh my Arceus so good… Check it out here! s/4298303/1/Pok%C3%A9mon-Mystery-Dungeon-Silver-Resistance I am striving to become as good as him. I might be more descriptive or something like that starting this chapter.

To Boa: You said you really liked sad stories? Sadistic much? XD

To Mistirysnails: Well written? Hardly. You should read Silver Resistance. If you think I'm good, you'll be amazed.

Line

It was the day after Madame Delsi's death. I was severely depressed. I had lost everything. My family, Madame Delsi, and now Ralz, Kausha and I were probably the only survivors of Poké Land and we were without a home, no anything! I spent most of the morning just sulking in the corner of a nearby cave we found. I would occasionally mutter some rather colorful language. There really wasn't anything in the cave but some fruit we found, and some stalactites that unnerved me. Kausha and Ralz left me alone, which I was grateful for. I wanted to be left alone, if only for a little while. Just then, we heard sounds from outside the cave. We all hid behind some rocks and peeked outside. 3 brown, 3 headed creatures were right outside the cave. They were Dugtrio of the Wild. We could tell by the gibberish they were speaking.

"Uh, guys? Do you see them?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah… do you think we could escape unseen?" Kausha replied.

"No. They'd see us for sure," Ralz answered.

"Well… what can we do?" I panicked. I was hyperventilating as they slowly edged closer and closer to the cave.

"I don't know! Maybe… into the cave?" Ralz pointed deeper into the cave. I detected fright in his voice.

"You're insane! There's probably a Mystery Dungeon down there!" A look of fear showed on Kausha's face. Sure enough, we could hear strange noises and some growling from deep into the cave.

"We might have to," Ralz said matter-of-factly, "if we ever want to get out of here alive." I heard some more growling from the cave.

"Are you sure there's no other way out? We could die!" I told Ralz.

"I don't want to go through, either, but…" We all stared at the entrance of the cave and into the cave. We all shared looks of pure terror. However, we didn't notice the 3 Dugtrio entering the cave. Just then, we felt a massive burst of energy erupt from the ground. The Earthquake sent us into the cave.

**Corpse Caverns B1F**

We were all sprawled on the floor. I was in pain, but it wasn't too bad.

"Is everyone all right?" I questioned. Ralz and Kausha both answered with a nod.

"We're in the Mystery Dungeon, I think," Ralz reported. We all shared knowing glances. We needed each other to survive. We had to stay together. We couldn't split up. Besides, I was scared. Really scared. The Wild murdered my parents, my brother, and the rest of my family. What could prevent them from killing me? I could easily die in here. I had no idea how to get through the Mystery Dungeon, anyway. We came to a silent agreement. We would get through the Mystery Dungeon by sticking together. Kausha pointed to a passage that looked like the only way out of the room we were in. Then, she walked in. Ralz and I just glanced at each other and followed her. I regretted the decision as we met the first of our enemies: a Golem. It appeared out of nowhere from behind us. Before I knew it, it was rolling towards me, threatening to break every bone in my body. I sidestepped and let it crash into a wall.  
"RUN!" I shouted. The Golem was stalking us. Luckily, we found a passageway that led further down which the Golem was reluctant to go into. Apparently, Ralz and Kausha knew a lot more about Mystery Dungeons than I did, because they said that on the first floor of a Mystery Dungeon, you need to find a stairway. If it leads up, you need to keep going up for every floor, and vice versa.

**Corpse Caverns B2F**

As we advanced to the 2nd floor, I realized just how many bones and corpses of dead Pokémon were littered across the ground. They were probably all killed by the Wild. I began to wonder if Kausha's dad had been down here when I saw a skeleton that resembled an Alakazam. When Kausha's eyes glazed over it, her eyes filled with sadness and nostalgia. We met a couple of Golem on this floor as well. We were walking down a corridor when 2 Golem saw us. Their "kill-everything-that-isn't-a-Wild" instinct took effect and they immediately started Rollout attacks. Ralz jumped in front of me and shouted,

"Hidden Power!" A blast of ice-cold energy shot through the corridor. The Golem lay on their backs, unconscious.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

"It was nothing. We should get going," Ralz suggested. Kausha and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Right." We found the stairway down in the next room.

**Corpse Caverns B3F**

I was really hungry, and I was really tired since I didn't eat breakfast.

"Is there anything to eat down here?" I whined.

"We haven't come across any food yet. Why didn't you eat in the morning?" Ralz replied.

"I wasn't hungry. I was too depressed to eat," I answered.

"Guys, look," Kausha interrupted. She was pointing to some stairs that led down right next to the stairs we had come down from. We rushed down it before any Wild could come after us.

**Corpse Caverns B4F**

On this floor, we faced something that is known as a "Monster House". We went down the stairs into a room packed to the brim with multiple Wild. I froze in fear. I saw a Golem, and an Onix next to that, and a Steelix in front of that and next to that was a Graveler… their numbers seemed endless.

"Hercules, look! Next to your feet!" I heard incredible urgency in Ralz's voice. On the ground, I found a strange, blue, spherical object. I picked it up and examined it. The words "Petrify Orb" were written on it.

"Smash it on the ground," Ralz instructed. Just then, I did the unthinkable. I dropped it. It shattered on the ground, and for a split second, I felt hopeless and helpless. I wanted to collapse on the ground. That feeling vanished in an instant. There was a brilliant flash of light, and when it ended, I could see no fragments of the sphere. The effects were instantaneous. All of the Wild surrounding us were frozen in place, unable to move. In other words… petrified. I felt so relieved; I didn't notice the stalagmite I nearly impaled myself on. I caught myself at the last second. After that, we walked forever and a day to find the stairway. It might as well have been on the other side of the world. My legs were aching after the walk.

**Corpse Caverns B5F: Corpse Mess (Boss Room)**

On this floor, I immediately froze in fear, as well as in rage. I saw faces that belonged to 2 Pokémon I hadn't seen in a long time, but resented all the same. They were… the same Mightyena and Ninetales that killed my family. I could feel rage boiling up inside me. I made a rash decision: they killed my family; I was going to kill them. I saw a strange look on the Ninetales' face. Was it remorse? Was it apology? No matter the case, _**nothing**_ was going to stop me from avenging my family.

_Flash back_

_ "Hey, sleepy head! Get up!" I shouted to the lazy Heracles._

_ "Come on… just a few more minutes…" Heracles replied._ _I sighed, realizing that there was one option left. I had to rip the blanket off his bed. It was surprising how he could sleep through all of the blinding sun with the curtains wide open._

_WHOOSH!_

_ "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Heracles interrogated as he jumped off the bed and landed on his feet right in front of me._

_ "It was for the best," I answered, a playful smile on my face._

_End of flash back_

All the good times we shared… all the fun we had… and in a heartbeat, I had that all taken away from me by the 2 very Pokémon that I was looking at right now.

"What is it, Hercules?" Kausha asked me. Ralz answered for me.

"_They_ killed his family." Kausha simply stared at the Mightyena and Ninetales incredulously. Blinded by my fury, I attacked. It sounds kind of silly, a ten-year-old attacking the murderers of his family. But I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me in the world was killing them.

"Quick Attack!" A trail of light appeared behind me as I zeroed in on the Ninetales. It jumped out of the way, and I crashed into the wall. It hurt. It hurt more than I would've thought. But my rage kept me going. I didn't notice the Mightyena creeping up on me from behind, but Kausha and Ralz held him off. I pursued the Ninetales. I scanned the area for it, and when I saw it, I simply ran at it and slammed it with my entire body. It went flying into a wall, but I wasn't finished with it yet. My anger multiplied, if that was even possible. I ran at it and bashed its head into the wall over, and over, and over again. I punched it, I kicked it, I just kept hitting it, determined to kill. Eventually, I could see that it was losing consciousness. That meant it was growing weak enough for me to kill it. I felt a strange feeling fill me. For some reason, I was tempted to submit to it and let it empower me. So I did that. I could feel it go into my tail. I looked back at it, and saw that it was shining silver. I knew what I had to do. I jumped into the air, did a front flip and…

"Iron Tail!" I shouted involuntarily. After landing, I was… horrified, as I saw what I had done. The Ninetales… had its head cut off. I was standing in a puddle of blood. I noticed that, on this floor, there were dozens more corpses than on the previous floors. The Wild had probably slain countless Pokémon over their existence. Looking at what I had done, I wondered if what I was doing was justified. Sure, the Wild had killed all civilized Pokémon, but… was I any better? I shook my head and shrugged it off. I was so immersed in killing the Ninetales that I didn't notice that the Mightyena had fainted, and that a pathway leading outside the dungeon had opened up. I looked at Ralz and Kausha. I realized that we would probably be friends even without the one thing that tied us together, but that one thing made us even closer: our orphanage. All of us hated and resented the Wild for what they did to us. But was killing them wrong? As wrong as them killing us? For the second time, I had to push that thought out of my mind. I concentrated on leaving the Mystery Dungeon.

Line

We emerged in a meadow. At first, I was scared that we entered another Mystery Dungeon, but… it didn't _feel_ like one. It felt peaceful, and relaxing, compared to a Mystery Dungeon, which felt dark, dangerous, and unwelcoming. This meadow… felt safe. A sweet smell filled the air, probably because of all the flowers. It was then I noticed just how tired and hungry I was. Upon realization… I collapsed.

Line

Yay for the longest chapter of this story so far! You may notice that this story has been edited to reflect Hercules' nature and my beliefs. Yeah, I know my story is nowhere near as good as Silver Resistance (if you haven't read that, DO IT! OR THE WATCHERS WILL GET YOU!), but… It's an original idea in a poorly written story, at least. I'm somewhat proud. I'm also glad I got this done. Aside from that, review, please!


End file.
